1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pool structures and more particularly to a self-contained above ground pool structure having plural optionally selective water circulation systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, pools of the therapeutic or relaxation type are relatively small structures which are provided with various devices for relaxation of bathers. In some instances, the water is heated, in other instances the water is aerated, in other instances the water is simply agitated, and in the more complex structures it can be any combination of the above. However, such pools have received only limited public acceptance due to such factors as cost, installation complexity, limited capabilities and the like.
For example, one specific prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,194 as including a therapeutic pool for inground installation. This prior art pool is provided with means for mixing air from an external source with water from an external source and supplying that aerated water to the pool through a plurality of jets disposed about the periphery of the pool, with the jets located above the seats provided in the pool. In-ground installations of this type are inherently expensive due to excavation costs, underground plumbing and drainage systems, the need for remote positioning of pumps, filters and similar associated equipment. In addition to the above described installation costs and complexities, this prior art pool is a permanent installation, in that it cannot readily be moved to suit the desires of the owner, and is of limited usage in that only a single operational mode is provided.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new and useful pool of the therapeutic or relaxation type which overcomes some of the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.